Dreams of love
by missingyouforever
Summary: What is it like to have someone that you love just disappear? It has to be tough. Well what happens when you can be with them in your dreams. Who will save you when your dreams turn to nightmares? I don't own W.I.T.C.H. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or anything else. The poem is Emily Dickinson.

He smiled at her even though they both knew what was going to happen. He was going to leave when she woke up. She would be forced to go to school wondering where he was and if he was still alive. They both knew that he would be there for her when she fell asleep in class and that she would whisper his name aloud and cause her friends to worry more than they already were about her. They both knew this but here he was in her dreams the only place that he could be with her. The only place that he could hold her and tell her that everything would turn out alright.

"Open your eyes Will you need to go back now. You know that Mr. Collins will be mad at you for sleeping in his class and we both know that he will tell your mom. That will only cause more problems for you and the other guardians."

"I know Matt but I don't want to wake up. I just want to stay here with you in your arms. Why can't we ever sleep in? Why can't you tell me where you are?"

He smiled at her, he couldn't tell her that he was being controlled by Nerissa. She still was able to control him to a point even in Will's dreams, but he could help her. He could hold her and sing in her ear as she cried on his shoulder.

"Will open your eyes you need to go back now, I promise that when you wake up I will be here waiting for you to come back just like you are waiting for me. Everything is going to be fine."

"Matt."

Will opened her eyes to see Mr. Collins looking at her with a stern expression on his face and her friends staring at her with worried looks on theirs. For her part she took waking up alone alright. She had gotten used to it and knew that one day she was going to wake up with him next to her, but for now all she had were her dreams.

Cornelia shot her a look that she just ignored as she sat there alone in a room filled with people. She knew that she was going to have to stay up for the rest of the period or Mr. Collins would call her mother and she would get yelled at, then grounded, then the whole 'I'm only doing this because I love you' lecture.

Will sighed to herself, finding the rain that she heard hitting the roof of the school rather fitting for the day and the mood that she was in. _Even the earth misses him. _Opening her notebook she began to take notes. This only increased the worried looks that she was getting.

When the bell rang Will remembered that she had to read the poem that she had selected. They had to pick from one of the classic poets. Taranee met her in the hall and they walked in silence to class. When the bell rang Will stood up volunteering to be the first to get it over with.

"**For each ecstatic instant**

For each ecstatic instant

We much an anguish pay

In keen and quivering ration

To the ecstasy

For each beloved hour

Sharp pittances of years--

Bitter contested farthings--

And Coffers heaped with tears!

Emily Dickinson wrote this poem. She lived during the Civil War and died in 1886."

Will closed her eyes thinking that for every second that she spent asleep with Matt she would have to spend five awake with everyone else. She began to feel herself slipping into unconsciousness and smiled realizing who she was going to be with in a few moments.

When she saw him she was in his arms instantly just holding him glad that she finally had who she had been looking for. They just sat like that happy to just be with each other as the scenery changed and Matt began to change.

"What's gong on Matt?"

Will asked as the storm clouds came and he began to grow black wings and a mask.

"Will no this wasn't supposed to….arhh……no….Will you need to wake up……ahhhhh…..DIE!...No!"

"MATT!"

Will screamed jumping out of her desk and looking running out of the classroom, with a nodd from the teacher Taranee followed her out. Will took off leaving the campus and heading for the pet shop. She ran in and closed her eyes realizing that Matt's grandfather wasn't there so she had the place to herself for a moment. Sighing she sat down next to Sammy the new yellow lab and buried her head in his fur.

"That couldn't be Matt could it? It can't be true. What's going on Sammy?"

She whispered and for the first time in years she cried outside of her dreams feeling completely out of control. Sammy sat down and put his head on her shoulder and let the only human that he liked cry on his shoulder. (Man Will is just crying on everyone's shoulder today. Who next Nerissa?)

Will eventually cried herself to sleep and Sammy laid down letting her use him as a huge furry warm yellow pillow. The only thought on his mind was _I better be getting a milk bone for this._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taranee was wondering where Will was. She had lost Will when they had turned out of the school. Hay Lin had heard the scream and now they were all out ready to find their leader.

"If you were Will where would you be?"

"A therapist?"

"No Irma, Taranee meant where should Will be. Not you. I think we should try the pet shop. If she screamed Matt's name then she would have gone there because that place reminded her of him. He better get back soon I am not sure that I can take any more of this moppy Will."

Cornelia's hunch turned out to be right and they found Will asleep on the floor with a dog. Some overgrown yellow thing that wouldn't let anyone get close to Will. Well it seemed to like Cornelia and she would up scratching it behind it's ears to let Irma through to Will.

"Will come on. Wake up…Hey is that Phoebus giving Cedric a strip tease?"

Everyone sighed, including Will who was woken up by that disturbing thought. In Meridian at the prison Phoebus looked at Cedric and asked "how did she know?"

Soon they were all sitting on the floor around Will ready to do some talking and comforting. They knew that it had to be hard on Will loosing Matt and they wanted to show her that they were still here for her no matter what. She was a guardian of the veil and she deserved her fellow guardians support.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes until Will sighed.

"Every time that I close my eyes I see him and he holds me and he's here again. So I try to sleep as often as I can so that I can be with him. It hurts when I am alone and I think that I might have a connection with him. I can feel him, I can smell him and he can me. I think that when I am asleep we are together."

"Grandma always says that when two people love each other they can still see each other in their dreams."

"Hay Lin she also says that she is young."

Everyone glared at Irma except for Will who for the first time in what felt like years burst out laughing. They all decided to go out for dinner together, kinda like a last meal after skipping school. Will's evening had improved considerably until she walked into her house to see…

* * *

Well review if you want another chapter….i don't know what you want unless you tell me. I keep finding these stories that I wrote and I don't know if I should post them…oh and did you like it? I have never done a romance fic...boys are yucky..and i like Will with Caleb but for this i made an acception.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's evening had improved considerably until she walked into her house to see…

Will's evening had improved considerably until she walked into her house to see…

Mr. Collins on top of her mother on the couch. _Never again will I ever touch that couch again! _Apparently in the middle of an intense make out session. Looking at them she started backing out to the door realizing that they hadn't even realized that she was there. Closing her eyes walked out of her apartment complex as fast as she could and walked in the dark until she was at the shell cave. Sitting down she brought her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes. She had already cried once today there was no way that she was going to cry again.

Why did everyone get to be happy and not her? Why did her mother have to…do that…and not her. Why did Matt have to go. Closing her eyes she buried her head in her knees and stayed like that until she felt arms wrap themselves around her. Will looked up to see Matt.

"Will I can only be with you for a second, but I owe you an explanation. Nerissa took control of me and made me Shargon. Mr. Hubbles fell into her hands too. After she was able to attack your dreams, well she developed a mind link that was never fully severed. With that I was able to project myself into your head through her. I was under her radar and I couldn't risk telling you, because that would alert her. Right now I am projecting myself into your brain and using your powers to project myself into this space, it's complicated and I can't hold a solid from for long but you will always have me in your dreams. Everything will work out Will, you'll see."

Will leaned into Matt's arms and kissed him as he began to fade in and out until there was nothing left except for the faint scent of cologne. Will stayed on the ground with her head on her knees until Irma and her father came. Irma just helped her up while Irma's dad walked back to his patrol car.

"Your mom called me and asked if I would look for you, says that you are grounded for not coming home and that she hopes that you enjoyed your last few minutes of freedom and I am off the clock now so would you like ice cream on the way home?"

Will smiled and looked at Irma.

"We need to talk later Irma. Mr. Lair if it's alright with my mom which I am sure it is can Irma spend the night I really need to talk with her and I have a few questions about our history homework."

"Isn't your mom dating Mr. Collins?"

"Yeah, I walked into the apartment to see them all over each other. It was way to much to take and I was out of there as fast as I could be. Then I went to the shell cave and that's where you found me two hours later."

He decided to let Irma spend the night.

Will walked into her apartment to find her mother and Mr. Collins sitting and waiting for her on the living room couch. Will sighed as she looked at them and started walking to her room being followed by Irma.

"Hi Ms. Vandom."

"Hi Irma. What were you thinking Will? To be out this late at night and not even call me! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Flipping around Will met her mothers look.

"Not very much. Now I can't even sit on the couch. I was home on time and guess what I saw you and Mr. Collins…."

Will's train of anger seemed to run out of track and realization dawned on Susan's face as she realized that had happened. Sighing she let Will walk to her room hoping that Irma could help her daughter.

"Irma we have to have a meeting. Shargon, Nerissa's little buddy, he is Matt."

"What?"


End file.
